Finding the Light
by Gottaluvit
Summary: The second part of the bunny Brooke requested...What if Oliver Queen raised Dick Grayson....Companion to Navajo Dreams. What if Bruce Wayne raised Roy Harper.
1. Chapter 1

Title- Finding the Light

Author- Kim

Summery- What if - Oliver Queen raised Dick Grayson.

DC owns all characters.

Part 1

Green Arrow walked cautiously towards the sound...another soft moan escaped from behind a pile of boxes dumped in the corner of the alley.

Carefully he moved the box's aside...shocked to find a small boy curled up, shivering in the corner.

"Hey son." Green Arrow said, reaching out to shake the boy's shoulder. "You ok?"

The boy looked up at him, his raven black hair falling untidily into his eye's, eye's that even in the pale moonlight, reflected fear in there brilliant blue depths.

Whimpering the boy scurried backwards further into the corner.

"Hey...it's ok buddy..I'm not gonna hurt ya." Green Arrow said, squatting down and rocking back on his heels as he watched the boy.

The boy shivered as he watched Green Arrow warily...Slowly realization dawned..he remembered seeing pictures of this man...a hero. Suddenly he remembered his name, "Green Arrow?" he asked softly.

"That's right son, that's my name, now what's yours?" Green Arrow asked.

"Dick" the boy whispered as he moved to sit up...coughing as he did so.

"Your not looking too good son...Lets get you somewhere warmer."green Arrow said as he helped the boy to his feet.

The boy was young...no more than eleven or twelve..He stood unsteadily than collapsed to his knees, shaking.

Scooping the boy up green Arrow decided to keep the questions for after...the boy needed to get into the warmth first.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver Queen stood outside the door of the bedroom he had placed the child in..The Doctor had just finished examining the boy..and he walked over to speak quietly to Ollie. The boy rolled over and closed his eye's drifting immeadiatly into an exhausted sleep.

"He has a mild chest infection, for which I'll give you some antibiotics to give him..he'll recover from that fine...However I am concerned about the large number of bruises, both new and old the boy has over him.I'm afraid I've seen such bruises before... Mr Queen it would appear to me that the boy has quite possibly come from an abusive home environment." he said quietly.

"A runnaway?" Ollie asked.

"Looks that way." the doctor said.

Ollie followed the Doctor out before returning to the room, leaning against the door frame, he watched the sleeping boy for quite sometime.

The boy looked even younger in the oversized shirt Ollie had given him to sleep in..his black hair stood out in stark contrast to the white pillow his head rested on. A memory of the boy's haunted blue eye's flashed into his mind..."What kind of bastard belts a little kid around." Ollie whispered angrily...He'd seen abused children before, and he would never understand how an adult could physically harm an innocent child deliberately...Something about this child...the way the boy looked at him...the piercing blue eye's...something, reached out to Ollie...Ollie sighed and turned the light off leaving the boy to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Ollie walked into the boy's room. He had washed the boy's tattered clothes, and dried them overnight..he would need to put them back on until Ollie could organize some other clothing for him.

The boy who was awake, sat up in bed and watched Ollie with wary eye's.

Ollie put the clothes on the bedside table and sat down on the end of the bed. "Hey kiddo...sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes thank you Sir." the boy said.

"Sir?" Ollie grinned. "You'll go a long way kid...But seriously..it's Ollie Ok"

The boy nodded.

"So..Dick..you hungry?" Ollie asked.

Dick smiled, nodding vigorously.

"Thought so..I'll go make breakfast..While you get changed...Bathroom's over there." said Ollie pointing to a door opposite the boy's room. "Then meet me in the kitchen..down the hall turn right and follow your nose, ok."

Dick nodded and scurried out of bed, grabbing the clothes before heading towards the bathroom..

End part 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Title- Finding the Light**

**Author- Kim**

**Summary- What if - Oliver Queen raised Dick Grayson.**

**DC owns all characters.**

**Ollie looked up as the boy entered the kitchen, he nodded."Grab a chair and sit down." he said cheerfully.**

**The boy sat, and Ollie placed a glass of orange juice in front of him as well as a plate of bacon and eggs...the boy started to shovel the food down hungrily.**

**"I guess the soup I gave you last night didn't fill the hole, hey kid?" Ollie asked as he sat down opposite the boy to eat his own breakfast.**

**The boy slowed down, then looked up at Ollie. "Sorry." he said taking more time to eat than previously.**

**"Hey..s'ok kiddo..If ya hungry ya hungry." Ollie said, standing to refill the boy's juice.**

**The boy smiled..then coughed.**

**"Oh.. that's right.. hang on kid your supposed to take an antibiotic" Ollie said as he picked up a bottle from the bench.. removed one of the capsules and handed it to the boy.**

**"Thanks." the boy said, pausing before adding, "And thanks for the bed and the food."**

**"No probs kid..." Ollie paused before asking "So ya wanna tell me where your parents are?"**

**The boy stopped eating and looked up at Ollie, before glancing away uncomfortably. "They're both dead." he said quietly.**

**Ollie froze..."Dead...when?" he stammered.**

**The boy looked up with sad blue eye's. "Bout three years ago." he replied before looking away again.**

**"Sheesh..Hey kid..I'm sorry..Look..Dick isn't it?" Ollie asked.**

**The boy nodded.**

**"Look..Dick I'm real sorry..but I've gotta ask you some questions...Who looks after you now?...Who do you live with?" Ollie asked gently.**

**Dick shrugged.."It changes all the time...foster home's...some are ok..and some..."Dicks voice trailed off. Suddenly he looked at Ollie with wild eye's "You're not going to send me back are you...Cause I can't go back..I won't." he said with a panicked voice.**

**"Hey, hey, calm down son...I'm not gonna make you go anywhere for now." Ollie said standing up and moving to sit closer to the boy. "Son...did the adults at the home you last came from...did they hurt you?" he asked gently.**

**Dick shook his head. "No, they were ok." he said.**

**Ollie pressed on gently. "Dick you have some bruises...son it's ok to tell me if they hurt you..I might be able to help." Ollie said as he placed a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder.**

**Dick shook his head again. "It wasn't them...It was the other kid..Scotty.. he's fifteen and real big..And he gets angry sometimes..It's not his fault, he's got a problem...Autism I think, and some other stuff...Suzy and Dale they looked after us..but they couldn't stop Scotty hurting me when he was angry so they sent me back to the group home." he stopped and brushed a tear from his cheek with the back of his hand.**

**"Dick." Ollie said gently. "Listen Kiddo...I have to tell them..They'll be looking for you."**

**"NO" Dick yelled panicked...He stood up and backed towards the door.**

**"Ok kiddo..Ok..we won't tell them just yet...Calm down...we'll sort it out..You can stay with me for a few day's until we figure out what to do." Ollie said, his voice tinged with desperation as he tried to calm the frightened boy.**

**Dick stared. "You won't tell?" he asked.**

**"Not until your ready." Ollie replied.**

**"Promise." Dick asked.**

**"Yeah kid..promise." Ollie said**

**Dick relaxed, continuing to watch Ollie's face..He felt he could trust this man..He hoped that feeling was right, he needed someone he could trust in his life...Well... he decided...he didn't really have much of a choice..and he slowly walked back to his chair an sat down.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Two days later Ollie sat in his study...he had given a lot of thought to Dick's plight... What was the point in him gallivanting around as Green Arrow, helping those who didn't even know him, only to turn away this child that fate had delivered straight into his care. It was a huge decision..but after much thought..he'd made it.**

**Reaching for the phone he called his lawyer. After explaining the boys situation. he arranged for the lawyer to contact the appropriate authorities.."Just make the necessary arrangements..and make it happen." he finished, hanging up the phone.**

**Ollie looked over at Dick who sat watching him closely. "All done kiddo, your staying with me from now on." he stated rising and walking over to pat the boy on the shoulder.**

**Dick smiled up at him, with trusting blue eye's...Things would be ok now...His life was looking up.**

**end part 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title- Finding the Light**

**Author- Kim**

**Summary- What if - Oliver Queen raised Dick Grayson.**

**DC owns all characters.**

**Part 3**

**It had been a week since Ollie had taken Dick in..And he had to admit, he liked the company. Sure the boy was a bit withdrawn from time to time..But at other time's he would chatter non stop..Ollie figured the Boy would just need time to settle in..he'd be fine, he seemed like a tough little character, after all, he'd been through a lot in his short life.**

**Ollie had talked to Dick about keeping his Green Arrow identity a secret, although Ollie had never made a big issue out of his secret ID he didn't really want the kid telling anyone, he didn't know well. Ollie guessed he'd have to organize school for the boy...But he'd worry about that in a week or so..Once the kid settled in properly.**

**They sat in a booth at a small local diner..not a classy place..Ollie thought, but quiet and he liked it like that. He would have gone to a bar..but he had the kid with him so that was out of the question...It was going to take some changes in his life to accommodate the boy..But he was willing to do that. This kid deserved better in life than he'd gotten so far.**

**The waitress approached and took their order, fussing over Dick and commenting to Ollie on what a fine young man his 'son' was..Ollie didn't bother to correct her assumption that Dick was his son, instead he gave her a wink and watched her walk off.**

**He leaned back..This kid was a chick magnet..That was an advantage he hadn't thought about before..He smiled to himself as he wondered what Dinah's reaction would be when she came back from the case she was on, she'd be back any day now. She'd be in for a surprise.**

**"You know kiddo..we're gonna be a great team" Ollie said, smiling at the boy.**

**Dick smiled back. "Do you think I could come out with you when you go out work at night sometimes?" Dick asked happily.**

**"Nah..not for a while son...but maybe one day..when your a bit older..we'll see." Ollie sat back...He hadn't actually thought about that..He'd been sneaking out when the boy was asleep, to put in a couple of hours work in as Green Arrow..But taking the boy with him hadn't really crossed his mind...Until now that was...It could actually work...after all Bats dragged a kid out with him on patrol, and anything the big black bat could do Ollie could do better. The kid needed work though. "You know, we should get you working out a little bit..just some light workouts..what d'ya think?" Ollie asked, eyeing the boys spindly arms.**

**"Yeah..That'd be great..I've never worked out before, but I can learn..My Dad used to say I'm a real quick learner." Dick said enthusiastically..this was great he thought... he was living with Green Arrow...and...Green Arrow was going to teach him to 'work out'..and then maybe one day he could work with him..it was more than he'd ever hoped for.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The next day found Ollie and Dick, in the gym at Ollie's home..after a series of minor exercises..and a light work out Ollie headed to the other end of the gym where he had set up a practice area with assorted targets, for him to work with his bow.**

**Dick watched fascinated as the Archer sent off flurry after flurry of shots each one finding dead center on the targets.**

**After half an hour Ollie stopped and turned to the boy, "So kiddo...you ever use one of these?" he asked indicating the bow.**

**Dick shook his head..."I grew upin the circus...until my parents died." a tinge of sadness crept into the boy's voice and he paused momentarily before adding enthusiastically.."I don't know a thing about Archery..but I can do this.." Taking a short run up, Dick flipped into the air, executing a series of tumbles, flips and cartwheels .**

**Ollie rewarded the display with enthusiastic clapping."Neat trick kiddo...But it ain't gonna score brownie points with a bow...and if you'd been carrying a quiver, you'd be picking up arrows all over the place." he laughed.**

**Dick's smile fell a little, he loved the freedom..the feeling of flying he felt when he was tumbling and flipping..But Ollie was more practical..he only saw the routine as a party trick..nothing of value. Dick sighed.**

**"Oh come on kid...don't be like that..It's a pretty impressive stunt..but if we're gonna work on getting you ready to come out with me..we're gonna be working on stuff that's going to work for you out in the field". Ollie said.**

**Dick nodded. "Yeah..I guess...so what do I have to do?" he asked.**

**"Well kid we'll work on some light weights...we'll need to increase your upper body strength if your going to use a bow..And, you and I are going shopping." Ollie said.**

**"Shopping?" Dick questioned.**

**"Yeah..your gonna be wanting your own bow aren't ya?" Ollie asked smiling.**

**Dick grinned."You bet." he said happily.**

**"And then we're gonna have to work out what sort of costume your gonna need." Ollie said.**

**"A costume?" Dick's smile increased."A super hero costume?...one like yours?" he asked bursting with excitement.**

**"Yeah, kid...One like mine..that could work..we'll just play around with the colors and..." Ollie stopped suddenly as Dick raced in to wrap his arms around the Archer's waist in a bear hug.**

**"Ok, ok..I get that your excited.." Ollie laughed "Affectionate little sod ain't ya." He laughed again..Yeah he thought..this really could work. **

**end 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title- Finding the Light**

**Author- Kim**

**Summary- What if - Oliver Queen raised Dick Grayson.**

**DC owns all characters.**

**Part 4**

**Speedy hugged the wall, easing his way to the corner. He could feel the racing beat of his heart as he crept along.**

**He knew his mentor Green Arrow was on the other side of the building echoing his movements..Reaching the corner he paused, listening to the voices of the men who were loading electrical goods, into the trunk of their car from the building they had just broken into .**

**He cautiously peered around the corner..He could see his mentor doing the same on the other side of the building..Speedy watched as Green Arrow nocked an arrow into his bow, ready to fire..Reaching for one of his own arrows, he followed suit.**

**The men began to gather at the back of the car..And Speedy watched intently for a sign from Green Arrow that would signal an attack.**

**Finally all four men were gathered together.**

**Suddenly an arrow hurtled through the air..the large round bulbous end of the arrow knocking one of the thieves out cold as it struck..The other four men scattered.. One running away from the car, the other two running towards Speedy's side of the building...Speedy quickly released the arrow he had nocked...a similar one to the one Green Arrow used..it flew straight, hitting one man square on the forehead, knocking him to the ground.**

**Speedy reached for another arrow..out of the corner of his eye he could seethe thief who had run away from the car, cry out and fall, his legs entangled with a bolo arrow...As Speedy nocked his second arrow, he realized it was two late..The fourth man ran straight into him elbowing him squarely in the face...stunned Speedy fell back, landing on the ground..he quickly sat up...just in time to see the man fall to Green Arrow's second bolo arrow.**

**"You ok kid?" Green Arrow asked casually as he dragged the would be thieves to the front of the building.**

**Speedy nodded as he sat, holding his bleeding nose as Green Arrow handcuffed the thieves to a hand rail that ran along the wall, and called it in to the Police.**

**An hour later Dick Grayson..still in his Speedy costume..minus his mask, sat holding a bloodied towel and an ice pack to his nose, as he sat at Oliver Queen's kitchen table.**

**Ollie walked into the kitchen..he'd already showered and changed and approached the boy, "Okay give us a look, now." he said as he lifted the towel and ice pack and inspected his wards face. "well your gonna have a shiner and a half...Doesn't look like your broke your nose though...you were lucky kiddo."**

**Dick smiled "First one." he said in a nasally voice, referring to his ever blackening eye.**

**"First one all right...your lucky it's school holidays or we'd be trying to come up with good excuses for that one." Ollie ruffled the boy's hair affectionately.**

**"Dinah's gonna kick your butt." Dick replied, a mischievous twinkle in his eye's.**

**Ollie chuckle.."Well I hope so..couldn't think of a more enjoyable way to spent the night." he said.**

**Dick looked puzzled.."You want her to kick you butt?" he asked...His mentor sure was weird sometimes.**

**Ollie looked at the boy "I..uh..could do with the exercise..and um if Dinah wants to spar..well that'd be ok by me."**

**Dick still looked puzzled, but chose not to comment..It would only get weirder.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Oh for crying out loud, Ollie, will you look at him." Dinah ranted as she sat next to Dick and put a motherly arm around his shoulders.**

**Dick smiled and leaned against her.**

**"Comes with the territory Pretty Bird..you know that." Ollie said**

**"Wake up Ollie..he's only twelve for crying out loud...You shouldn't have him up front with you, he should be staying back..letting off a few arrow's from a distance..What the hell is the matter with you." Dinah leaned around to look at Dick's bruised eye and swollen nose again. "You're lucky this wasn't a lot worse." she added angrily.**

**"He likes being in the thick of it..Dontcha kid?" Ollie said feebly.**

**Dick nodded..Ollie had to go out a lot, they didn't always get much time together. So working with Ollie meant they could be together. Sometimes while they were on a stakeout they got to talk for ages. And when Dick got to help Ollie take some of the bad guy's down..it made him feel that Ollie was pleased with him, and he really wanted Ollie to be happy.**

**Dinah stood up to face Ollie. "Oh for heavens sake, grow up..He's a child..It's not all about what he like's...It's about what's good for him.." Dinah paused thinking for a moment, "Ok that's it..If you're going to drag this poor kid around on cases with you..he's going to need more skills than you've bothered teaching him." she stated angrily.**

**"Come off it..I've spent months teaching him to use to bow..." Ollie started, stopping as Dinah cut in.**

**"Ollie..he needs more than the bow..he needs defensive skills...he needs to learn how to fight...he doesn't have the brute strength you have in hand to hand." Dinah softened her voice, walking over to look up at the archer. "I don't want to see him hurt like this again when it could have been easily prevented, if he just knew some simple defense skills...I'm going to teach him Ollie" As Ollie opened his mouth to protest, Dinah added firmly. "And don't you even think you have a say in this..because when it comes to his safety, I won't step down...do you understand?"**

**Ollie grinned, "I love it when you get all decisive and bossy." he said, smiling at Dinah as he wrapped his arm's around her waist.**

**Dick sighed, as he watched the archer smiling..he knew that look..that meant he'd be going to bed early tonight.**

**end part 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title- Finding the Light**

**Author- Kim**

**Summary- What if - Oliver Queen raised Dick Grayson.**

**DC owns all characters**

**part 5**

**Dick pulled the blankets over his head, still shaking from the nightmare that had woken him...He'd had these nightmare's before..when he first came to live with Ollie..They were images mostly..Images of his parents falling to their deaths..Images of loneliness...of lying in an alley, cold and frightened.**

**The dreams had stopped a few months after Ollie had taken him in..But lately they had returned..and he faced them every night. He'd mentioned them to Ollie, but Ollie's reply that he should, "Hang tough kiddo, they're only dreams, dreams can't, hurt ya.", had done nothing to ease the misery Dick faced each night.**

**Ollie wasn't home again, as had become his habit...He was off with the JLA fighting some threat that Dick had no idea of. Dinah wasn't with them..She was on a case that had lead her to Asia..And Dick really hadn't seen her much since she and Ollie had split up.**

**Ollie could be an ass at times and Dick at fourteen years old, fully understood why Dinah had left him..One too many indiscretions on Ollie's part had sealed the end of Ollie and Dinah's relationship..Unfortunately it had also sealed the end to the closest thing Dick had to a family environment.**

**Dinah had taught him well..He had become quite a skilled martial artist..And she had arranged for him to attend a local gymnasium, one that catered well for budding gymnasts..In fact the instructor had trained two Olympic level athletes and was quite convinced that Dick was destined for the Olympics himself..Though Dick had no desire to compete on such a level.**

**The only thing Dick desired was family...companionship..Ollie to stay home more often..But that wasn't likely to happen any time soon. Ollie enjoyed his freedom and Dick only held him back...Ollie knew he could trust Dick to stay home and look after himself..Dick was responsible..much more so than the average fourteen year old.**

** --------------------------------**

**Dick wasn't sure when he had finally lapsed into an unsettled sleep...But he was woken by a smell...The smell of bacon cooking...His eye's flew open..bacon?...That could only mean one thing...He leapt out of bed and hurried out of his room.**

**Dick grinned as he entered the kitchen.**

**"Hey kid...miss me?" Ollie said smiling.**

**"Nah...But I missed your cooking...baked beans on toast gets boring after awhile." Dick laughed, as he sat at the table.**

**Ollie chuckled good naturedly and placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of the boy..reaching out to ruffle the boys unruly black hair.**

**"I'll have to teach ya to make chilli...If you can make chilli your set for life." he said.**

**Dick screwed his nose up. "Yuk." was all he said.**

**Ollie looked wounded."You like my chilli." he said indignantly.**

**Dick looked up from the eggs he was demolishing, smiling happily...he loved having Ollie home again. "I eat your chilli...if I didn't I'd starve...or have to eat more baked beans on toast." he replied.**

**Ollie smiled, and sat to eat his own breakfast.."Well, just for that we'll have chilli for dinner tonight." he said, grinning.**

**"So are we gonna work out after breakfast?" Dick asked happily.**

**"Nah kid..I've been working out almost non stop with the JLA for the last three day's... I'm gonna head out after I clean up..There's a pretty lady I wanna say hello to." Ollie said.**

**Dick's smile faded..He could guess the 'pretty lady' was the blonde Ollie had been seeing, before he'd left for his mission with the JLA.**

**Ollie noticed the change in Dicks demeanor. "Oh c'mon kiddo...we can do something together later...I've been working hard you know..I'm entitled to let my hair down a bit sometimes...I'll make it up to you when I get home..maybe we can get some target practice in..there's a couple of new arrow designs I wanna try out." Ollie said casually.**

**Dick nodded. "Yeah...guess I've got some homework to do anyway." he said quietly.**

** -------------------------**

**Ollie didn't come home..not until the next morning... He walked into their gym area to find Dick working out with the punching bag. It was obvious by the sweat that streamed off the boy's face, soaking his clothes that he'd been hitting the bag furiously for quite a while.**

**"Hey...slow it down son..Ya gonna bust something." Ollie joked.**

**Dick ignored the comment and kept going..He'd had another sleepless night..and he was angry..angry with Ollie for treating him so dissmisively..and angry at himself for caring.**

**Ollie frowned..He walked over to Dick and reached out to grab the boy's arm "I said slow it down." he said firmly.**

**Dick ripped his arm out of Ollie's grasp, spinning around to glare angrily up at the blonde headed Archer.**

**"What the hells the matter with you?"said Ollie angrily...normally Dick was quiet and easy going..totally the opposite to himself. This anger in the boy's eye's, was not something Ollie had ever seen before.**

**Dick continued to glare at Ollie for a moment.. before wheeling around and starting to walk away. "Nothing." he spat.**

**Ollie stormed after the boy, reaching out he grabbed Dick by the shoulder, and spun the angry teen around to face him. " I FREAKEN ASKED YOU A QUESTION...WHAT THE HELLS THE MATTER WITH YOU?" Ollie yelled..He felt a mixture of anger and concern bubbling under the surface of his words.**

**Dick's fist were balled at his side, his face flushed with anger...Tiredness and anger spurring him on to lose what control he had left..."YOU...YOUR THE PROBLEM...YOUR NEVER AROUND..." Dick stopped as Ollie cut in.**

**"I HAVE TO WORK...YOU KNOW THAT." Ollie yelled back.**

**Dick laughed,"Yeah right." he snarled "Work on that blonde you've been seeing."**

**Ollie stepped forward..raising his hand as if to strike the boy...but stopping himself just in time..."Get out...get the hell out." he said, his voice a low snarl.**

**Dick stormed past the Archer and out the door.**

**Ollie spun around and stomped angrily towards the punching bag..."DAMMIT." he yelled hitting the bag with all his strength.**

**------------------------------**

**Dick stormed into his room and flung himself down on his bed...Ollie didn't care about him at all...That's why he was never around...Dick had been just a good deed...another of Ollie's good causes...Dick was wrong..Ollie wasn't a friend..or a father figure...a roof over his head and food on the table..that's all Dick would get..that's all he deserved.**

**Ollie sat on the floor of the gym, leaning against the wall, his legs bent and arms resting on his knees...He was angry with himself..not Dick...he knew the boy was right.. he didn't spend much time with him lately...Butdammit, the kid was old enough to look after himself...Hadn't Ollie always given him what he wanted?...Hell he'd even organized to take the boy camping tomorrow..not that he'd had a chance to tell Dick before all this blew up in his face...Ollie sighed..what more did the kid want from him?..Pausing for a moment he suddenly came to decision...The only way he was going to find out what was going through Dick's mind was to talk to him about it..and even if the kid was still angry..Ollie would try to hold his own anger in check..The outburst was out of character for the normally quiet boy..so that meant something had to be wrong..sighing again, Ollie rose and headed towards Dicks room.**

**Ollie knocked on the door...no answer..."Dick...C'mon buddy..we need to talk this through." he called.**

**After still getting no answer, Ollie quietly opened the door and walked inside...Looking around he soon realized Dick wasn't there..He glanced around at the state of the room..open drawers..clothes dropped on the floor..Walking quickly to the cupboard he yanked open the door...Dicks bow and quiver were gone as well as his duffel bag..."Shit." Ollie said, realisation dawning, whirling around and running back out of the bedroom.**

**end part 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title- Finding the Light**

**Author- Kim**

**Summary- What if - Oliver Queen raised Dick Grayson.**

**DC owns all characters.**

**part 6**

**Dick didn't know how long he'd been walking...He didn't even know were he was going...Anywhere away from the darkness that he felt consuming his soul.**

**He felt miserable..But then, he'd been feeling like that more and more lately...His sleep was disturbed night after night, either by nightmare's..or by his mind, which refused to allow his anguished thoughts to stop long enough to allow sleep.**

**He had come to the conclusion as he walked, that he was wishing for more than Ollie could offer...He realized now, that the dreams of his parents death, that had been plaguing him.. were probably a manifestation of his desire to be wanted, and loved..part of a family.**

**Ollie couldn't provide that..Ollie couldn't be the father figure Dick was desperate for...And Dick knew that nobody ever would...He would always be alone...nothing could change that now.**

**Dick shivered and pulled his jacket tighter around him attempting to block out the chill of the late afternoon air...Winter had almost arrived.. and already the temperature was dropping...Dick knew he'd have to find shelter soon..He also knew he'd be facing an unbearably cold night ahead.**

**After a while, Dick turned in to an alley, darkness had set in, but he was able to find an old warehouse..Obviously abandoned..And, Dick thought, as he broke in through a boarded up window..probably condemned as well.**

** -----------------------------**

**Ollie hurriedly changed in to his Green Arrow costume...He'd been searching the streets for Dick the entire afternoon..but now night had arrived, he had decided to search for the boy as Green Arrow..That way he could search places he wouldn't normally go as Oliver Queen...Thoughts of the day raced through his mind...He'd done it again..shot his mouth off without thinking first.**

**Dick had obviously been upset with him...and now that Ollie had thought about things...he realized Dick's anger had been justified...**

**He hadn't spent hardly anytime with the boy..it had been weeks since they had even been out on patrol together..Of course Dick was feeling lonely, he spent most of his time by himself...Ollie hadn't meant to push the boy away...He just had a habit of getting caught up in his own world..the result was he had unintentionally neglected the child.**

**Ollie hurried towards the basement window..where he usually exited and entered when dressed as his Green Arrow identity...He wasn't going to stop looking until he found Dick and told him things were going to change...He realized now how much the boy really meant to him...And he needed to make Dick understand how important he was to him as well.**

** --------------------------------**

**Dick dozed..curled up in a tight ball in the corner of the building..not soundly...his constant shivering prevented that.**

**A sound echoed through the darkness...Dick's eye's flew open, instantly awake..he sat upright.**

**The sound came again, a woman's scream...Dick sprang to his feet, grabbing his bow and quiver from his duffel bag..He ran to the window and cautiously looked out...He could make out the shapes of a number of men, gathered at the end of the alley.**

**Silently Dick crept out the window..and began to slowly sneak towards the group..**

**"Don't try anything kid." an angry voice came from behind him.**

**Whirling around Dick found himself facing a large solidly built thug who had a gun in his hand, pointed at Dick.**

**The other thugs at the end of the alley,moved away from the girl they had cornered and began to approach Dick...The girl seeing her chance ran ..terrified.. past the group and out of the alley.**

**"Put it down..hero." The thug with the gun said..indicating Dick should drop the bow to the ground.**

**Dick had no choice but to do as he was instructed. And dropped the bow...Before he could think of anything else..the thugs behind him sprang.**

**Dick flipped to one side..spinning around and kicking one thug squarely in the face..The thug dropped to his knees and held his broken nose...The other thugs paused as Dick assumed a defensive position...BANG.**

**Dick felt a thud as something struck his shoulder..knocking him backwards...He lay on the ground stunned...then realization hit him..The gun..he had been shot...there was no pain just a feeling of numbness and warmth...He could hear the thugs talking...then his world went dark.**

**The thugs gathered around to look at the injured boy.**

**"Shit ya didn't have to shoot the kid..Nate." one said**

**"I didn't freakin mean it man..it just happened...We better get out of here..or we'll be in deep shit." the gunman responded.**

**"Deeper shit than you realize." said a third man, picking up the boys bow and quiver, "I've seen this shit before...this is the kid that hangs out with that Green Arrow freak." he said throwing the bow and quiver on the ground near Dick.**

**"We're out of here." the first man said as he pulled the thug with the broken nose to his feet.**

**They all began to file past the injured boy and out of the Alley, the thug with the broken nose stopped momentarily..Then launched a bone cracking kick into the boy's ribs.."Little bastard." he spat before leaving the boy alone in the freezing night air.**

**End 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title- Finding the Light**

**Author- Kim**

**Summary- What if - Oliver Queen raised Dick Grayson.**

**DC owns all characters.**

**part 7**

**Green Arrow climbed across the roof of the building, searching the streets below...there were children and adults standing around a drum in which a fire was blazing...His eye's scanned the cluster of homeless people for a glimpse of a raven haired boy..but his search was unrewarded.**

**Climbing down the fire escape he headed over to the group...Some children smiled and chattered to themselves...Green Arrow frowned..a couple of them weren't much older than Dick...How could kids so young be forced to live on the streets...It was a question he had asked himself many times before..he had always been grateful that he had found Dick when he did..knowing this..or worse could have been the boy's fate.**

**Green Arrow approached the adults in the group...A couple of them started to back away warily..Until Green Arrow reassured them he was merely looking for a lost child...Holding out a photo, he began to ask if they had seen the boy...Time and again the answer was the same..No one had seen his boy.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dick groaned...His throat dry and parched..His eye's fluttered open and he lay staring into the darkness of the night's sky...slowly his eye's adjusted...He was cold..numb..His mind began to go back through the last events in his memory..The men..a loud noise...the gun...Yes he remembered the gun and being shot...but he couldn't understand why he felt no pain..only numbness**

**Realizing he needed to get to shelter...out of the cold night air..Dick started to sit up...Suddenly the pain that had beenmissing came all at once...searing through his nerve endings and making him cry out.**

**Dick lay still for a moment as the wave of pain washed through his tormented body...Then with every bit of effort he could muster..he gritted his teeth and forced himself to his feet...standing unsteadily..until that pain that tore at him could be pushed down enough for him to stagger towards the open window of the warehouse.**

**It tookthe last bit of energy Dick had to force himself back through the window..Unable to steady himself enough to climb to the floor Dick fell with a thud...causing him to cry at the pain that slammed into him..moaning softly he curled up and lapsed into nothingness.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ollie was seated at his kitchen table..He had searched all night with no results...Exhausted he folded his arms on the table and lay his head down on top of them...He closed his eye's to rest them as he tried to think of what to do...He needed help on this...of that he was certain..It was a huge city and there was no way he could find a boy who didn't want to be found.**

**He awoke some time later..sitting up and uttering a soft moan as his stiffened neck protested the sudden movement...Angry at him self for falling asleep when he had to find Dick he lashed out and slammed his fist onto the table top.**

**Rubbing his sore knuckles he walked towards the phone...He needed help..And he knew it would be no good going to the police..Dick would be just another runaway to them..one of many...No, he would have to suck in his pride and call in some reinforcements...Picking up the phone he dialed a number..humiliation making his face grow red.**

**A voice answered at the other end..."Wayne manor Alfred Pennyworth speaking."**

**end of part 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title- Finding the Light**

**Author- Kim**

**Summary- What if - Oliver Queen raised Dick Grayson.**

**DC owns all characters**

**part 8**

**"What do you mean you left the boy by himself, when we went on our last mission with the League." Bruce Wayne asked coldly...Bruce..in his Batman costume had removed his cowl and was directing his question to Ollie..who was still in his Green Arrow costume..minus the mask.**

**Ollie sighed and raised his hand to run his fingers through his hair. "What was I supposed to do?...I didn't have anyone to watch the kid...some of us don't have butlers to help out you know... Beside's. ..he's a good kid..real responsible."**

**Bruce could see Ollie was agitated..obviously upset about the whole situation..He ignored the butler comment and said.."He's still a child and children need care and attention...What were you thinking of..." he stopped as Ollie cut in.**

**"Hey..he's always been fine before when I had to work..." this time Ollie was forced to stop talking as Bruce cut in.**

**Before?...You've left him by himself more than just this once?" Bruce couldn't believe what he was hearing..he'd always known the Archer was brash and at times a little irresponsible..But this...This took the cake.**

**Ollie sighed a weary sigh..wishing he had some option other then having to deal with the man who stood in front of him.."Yeah...Look I know I stuffed up...I feel like shit already...Are ya gonna help me or not?"**

**Bruce starred momentarily at Ollie...It would have taken a lot for the Archer to ask for his help..For Ollie to swallow his pride that much the boy obviously meant a lot to him. "We've wasted enough time already...Lets go." he said pulling his cowl up into place.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dick moaned softly...He was so cold...his body was numb..His head pounded and his breath came in shallow wheezy gasps...He stirred slightly...feeling pain shoot through him..He lay still again..Trying to gather his confused thoughts...Unable to focus his mind...or even understand were he was...He coughed and cried out as his broken ribs punished him angrily for the action..He coughed again..and again..Then darkness closed in again as he drifted into unconsciousness.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hour after hour, Batman and Green Arrow searched the streets and alley ways of Star City..The had separated in order to cover more ground..And although both felt the search was futile..Neither was willing to admit defeat...Green Arrow had once again called every hospital and clinic listed in the phone book...But there was nothing to give him hope of finding Dick.**

**Eventually both men returned to the rooftop they had started out on...The rooftop from which Green Arrow had watched the homeless people warming themselves by a fire the night before.**

**"Nothing." Ollie said dejectedly.**

**"It's a big City...We both knew it would be like finding a needle in a haystack." Batman responded as he stood intently watching the group below who again stood warming themselves around the fire. **

**"Dammit." Green Arrow spat..his words full of anguish.."He has no one...no family..and I'm not even sure of who his friends are...or even if he has any..I was too far into my own life to even ask...He has no where to go..." Green Arrow broke off and ran a hand through his hair.**

**Batman instantly noticed the slight tremble...The Archer was exhausted..But whilst Batman felt some sympathy for the man..He also felt it was the man's own doing that had caused the situation. "You need to learn to swallow your pride and accept help." he stated.**

**Green Arrow turned to glare at the dark caped figure.."What the hell do you think I'm doing now..hey..If calling you in isn't swallowing my pride,I don't know what the hell is." he snapped.**

**Sensing the distress the Archer felt..Batman softened his voice slightly.."I'm not talking about now..I'm talking about if, and when you get this boy back...You need to ask for help when you have to go anywhere..you can't leave him buy himself...Ask Dinah to take him..Ask me...anyone." he said.**

**Green Arrow looked shocked.."You?...ask you?...Why would you want to help?." he asked incredulously.**

**"We're all fighting for the same cause Ollie...we all have the same objective...From what I've heard from Dinah..the boy has tremendous potential...to have that potential wasted on the streets because you didn't want to ask for help would be..." Batman stopped talking as Green Arrow nodded towards the people below.**

**Both heroes peered over the edge of the building watching as a group of five men arrived...The other people standing around the drum of fire, hurriedly moved away as the men walked up.**

**Noting the obvious fear displayed in the body language of the homeless people towards the five man...both Green Arrow and Batman moved to climb down from their vantage point.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**As the two heroes approached the drum of fire, the five men looked up. Suddenly a shout went up and the men scattered in different directions.**

**Green Arrow nocked a bolo arrow and quickly brought one of the men to the ground, he hurriedly tried to free himself from the bolo, as the other men disappeared from sight.**

**Batman ran to the fallen figure with Green Arrow close by his side.**

**As the two heroes reached the man he began to babble in a panicked voice.."I didn't do it man...I swear it wasn't me...Nate's the one that did it...Nate shot the kid..I didn't have nothin to do wit..." he stopped as Green Arrow reached down to heave him to his feet by his hair.**

**Screaming now, the man started to babble hysterically..."I wasn't me ...It was Nate...I told him the kid was with you man...It.." **

**Red with rage Green Arrow cut off the man's terrified confession,"Where is he?" he yelled shaking the man.**

**The man began to cry, "I dunno ...I dunno...we just left him there...I swear it wasn't me I swear...I never done nothing to him honest."**

**Green Arrow pulled his fist back ready to strike the man...Batman swiftly grabbed the arm mid swing.."We need him conscious." he growled.**

**The Emerald Archer stepped back, throwing the man to the ground...he turned and stormed off a short distance before stopping and holding his head with both hands...Trying to slow his breathing...Trying to calm his racing heart.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Twenty five minutes later and both heroes arrived at the front of the alley...Batman had managed to gain the address from the terrified thug before handcuffing him and calling the Police.**

**Green Arrow ran into the alley...Searching as he went...And finding nothing.."Dammit...he's not here." He yelled.**

**Batman walked cautiously...Torch in hand carefully scanning the area as he went.**

**"We don't have time...he could be anywhere...he could be dead." the panicked Archer yelled at the Dark Knight.**

**Batman stopped...then squatted down to inspect a dark patch on the ground...rising he took a few steps towards the warehouse..before shining the torch on the wall.**

**Green Arrow...realizing Batman had found something of importance quickly moved to stand beside him...The torch settled on another dark patch smeared up the wall near the window.**

**"Blood." Batman said.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dick stirred...Through the darkness, there was light..he tried to force his body to move... His eye's to open..Instead he let out a small moan.**

**Suddenly a voice broke through the darkness..."Dickie...it's ok son...I've got you...It's gonna be ok...I've got you buddy."**

**He couldn't open his eye's...But he knew, whose hands gently cradled him..He found the strength to allow a small smile to play on his lips..He would be safe now.**

**end part 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title- Finding the Light**

**Author- Kim**

**Summary- What if - Oliver Queen raised Dick Grayson.**

**DC owns all characters**

**part 9**

**Ollie sat back in the chair...his head pounded and his eye's burned..But he wasn't going to leave...He was staying right here, no matter what anyone said...He ran a hand through his hair as he listened to the sound of the machine breathing for his boy.**

**He hadn't been able to be with Dick when they first brought him in, two day's before...Batman had insisted that he stay with him , whilst Ollie quickly returned home to change...At first Ollie was angry..how dare 'the Bat' tell him what to do...but Batman had spoken in that deep cold voice that he used...A voice that begged no argument..And Ollie knew he was right..Green Arrow sitting beside Dick Grayson, would raise obvious suspicions...So he had raced home to change and return as Oliver Queen.**

**A nurse came in ..checking equipment, making minor adjustments...and writing things down..She smiled compassionately at Ollie, before leaving...Ollie knew she'd return in a few minutes, to repeat the process.**

**Ollie hated himself..He felt a sickness inside of him that went deeper..much deeper than his stomach...He had caused this...His self centeredness...his inability to see the impact of his actions on others before it was too late.**

**He hoped it wasn't too late...It couldn't be...Dick would survive, of that he was certain...he could feel it in his soul...But would the boy ever forgive him for his ignorance...Would he ever have a chance to prove to Dick how much he valued having the boy in his life...Ollie sighed..he hoped so.**

**-----------------**

**Ollie hadn't realized he had dozed off until he felt the touch of a hand on his shoulder.**

**He looked up to find Dinah standing there...Her hand on his shoulder...but staring at Dick... eye's shining with unshed tears.**

**"You should go and get some sleep...I can sit with him untill you get back." she said softly.**

**Ollie shook his head, "Not going anywhere till he wakes up." he replied.**

**Dinah sighed, and reached out to gently stroke Dick's black hair...before pulling a chair over close to the bed..next to Ollie.**

**"I got back this morning...Bruce left a message on the machine...I rang him and he told me what happened." Dinah said...staring intently at the small pale face that lay on the bed.**

**Ollie sat silent for a moment, before saying despairingly. "I stuffed up Dinah...I really stuffed up."**

**"Yeah...yeah you did Ollie...I'm not going to sugar coat it..." She stopped as Ollie cut in.**

**"I'm sorry...you'll never know how sorry I am...I never raised a kid before...I guess I just thought of him as a little buddy...He's a great kid..responsible...quiet...Nothing like me...Sometimes I feel like I'm the kid and he's the adult..." Ollie broke off...his voice cracking as he tried to control his emotions.**

**Dinah reached up to put a reassuring hand on the Archer's knee...No matter what differences they had between them..she still cared for the man...She felt his pain, but knew she couldn't ease it...This was something Ollie had to face..he had to learn by this experience.**

**"Ollie...he needs a father...not just a friend..or a buddy...It's a huge responsibility..I know that...But I also know your capable of being there for him...You need to put him first..everything else comes after him...I know you can do it Ollie..I know the man you can be." Dinah said..rising to put her arms around the heartbroken man.**

**"I don't know...I don't know if I can do it..The kid deserves better than me." Ollie whispered.**

**"Ollie he wants you...No one else...He needs you..You can be there for him...I've spoken to Bruce..We're going to help where ever we can..It's a huge job raising a child...and doing it alone is...well you won't have to be alone..you just need to think things through and organize help when you need it." said Dinah.**

**Ollie gave a half hearted chuckle.."I can't believe the Bat would offer to help with my kid...That's gotta be a first." he said.**

**Dinah smiled."Well it wouldn't exactly be Bruce...It'd be Alfred...Besides your forgetting that Bruce has faced some issues with Roy...he understands how hard it is." she said.**

**A small moan escaped from the bed...Dick stirred..and began to gag and fight weakly at the tube that was helping him breath...Dinah and Ollie quickly moved to the bedside.. as a nurse appeared next to them.**

**---------------------------------**

**Almost a week later Ollie again sat in the chair next to Dicks bed..The boy was recovering well from his injuries, as well as the exposure to the cold he had been subjected to.**

**They had spoken at length about what had happened...And Ollie felt blessed that the boy was more forgiving of Ollie than Ollie was of himself...Ollie would never forgive himself..He wouldn't allow himself to...He wanted to keep the feelings of anger and fear of what he almost lost..locked inside to remind him of the promise he had made Dick..A promise to always be there for him when he needed him...He had learned a valuable lesson ..one that would forever change the man he was.**

**"Bruce called...he's gonna be here sometime this morning." Ollie said casually.**

**Dick looked surprised, He knew Bruce Wayne was Batman from conversations he'd had with Ollie. "Batman's coming to see me?" he asked.**

**"Yeah Kiddo, and it's Bruce out of costume..not Bats..Don't forget that..He gets real freaky if ya don't keep the two identities separate." Ollie said casually.**

**"Ok...but way's he coming to see me?" Dick asked.**

**"Cause he wanted to kid...What you wanted me to tell him no?" asked Ollie.**

**"No..no I didn't say that but this is..." Dick lowered his voice to a whisper, "This is Batman we're talking about...he's...well he's the coolest hero there is..besides Superman."**

**Ollie looked wounded. "You just stabbed me in the heart kid...How can a big black bat be cooler than a modern day Robin Hood?" he laughed.**

**Dick smiled happily, "I didn't say you weren't cool...just...well your you...and yeah..he's cooler."**

**"Smart ass." Ollie said, pausing a moment before adding. "He's bringing his kid to see ya...Dinah thought it'd be a good idea for you two to get to know each other...he's about your age...good for you to have someone to talk to who's dealing with the same hero crap that you have to face." Ollie said.**

**"He lives with..."Dick lowered his voice again, "Batman...Wow.. how cool is that."**

**Ollie rolled his eye's..How could anyone think that pointy eared freak was cooler than he was...He'd never be able to figure this kid out.**

**end part 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title- Finding the LightAuthor- Kim**

**Summary- What if - Oliver **

**Queen raised Dick Grayson.**

**DC owns all characters.**

**Part 10**

**Dick looked up as Bruce Wayne entered the room...The tall dark haired man nodded a greeting to Ollie..before approaching Dicks bed.**

**Ollie stood up and moved away from the bed and went to stand near the window..watching.**

**"Your looking much better than you were when I last saw you...How are you feeling young man?" Bruce asked.**

**"Fine thank you Sir...I might be allowed to go home in a couple of days." Dick said.**

**Bruce smiled at the boy.."I have someone with me I wanted to introduce you to." Bruce said..turning around..he realized Roy had not followed him into the room as he had expected.**

**Ollie chuckled.."What... you lose your kid somewhere?" he asked, glad to see that even Batman slipped up sometimes.**

**"He won't be far..he was right behind me a moment ago." said Bruce as he walked back to the door way and looked outside.**

**"Roy" Bruce snapped. Spotting the red haired teen leaning against a wall in the waiting room, engaged in a conversation with a young blonde girl about the same age as himself.**

**Roy turned and waved too acknowledge that he had heard Bruce, before turning back the girl.**

**"Now". Bruce said coldly.**

**Roy looked back, has smile faultering slightly before turning back and excusing himself from the girl.**

**Ollie watched smirking as Roy walked casually into the room, hands in pockets, head down an apologetic smile on his lips, glaceing sideways at Bruce as he walked past him.**

**He actually cackled, when Bruce couldn't resist giving to boy a light smack on the back of the head as he walked by...Ollie had never seen this side to Bruce before...it was a side Ollie had decided he liked.**

**Bruce cast a quick glare in Ollie's direction before introducing Roy to Dick..He then moved to join the Archer who was now casually leaning against the wall.**

**Roy sat on the end of Dicks bed. "So you got shot hey?" he asked.**

**"Yeah...in the shoulder...got some broken ribs too." Dick answered conversationally.**

**"Yeah...I've never been shot..or even had anything broken..That's way cool." Roy said, obviously impressed with Dicks injuries.**

**"You think so?" Dick asked, happily.**

**"Yeah...really cool.." Roy said. Pausing as a nurse walked in to hand Dick some pills.**

**"What are they for?" Roy asked the nurse.**

**"Antibiotics sweety." The nurse said before leaving the room.**

**Dick laughed, "She called you sweety"**

**"Yeah she was hot."The red headed teen smiled dreamily.**

**Bruce rolled his eye's...Teenagers!.**

**"So...You get to live with Green Arrow.?" Roy asked in a whispered voice.**

**"Yeah." Dick said casting a look at Ollie and giving him a quick smile.**

**"Man how cool is that...I used to read all about Green Arrow when I lived on the rez...You're so lucky." Roy enthused.**

**Ollie grinned, this kid had potential...Ollie was cool after all..He tapped Bruce with his elbow.."Great kid you have there." He said quietly.**

**Bruce opened his mouth to reply...Then paused..before saying,"Yes..I know."**

**Ollie grinned again...The kid really had potential..not only that..but he had the bat hooked as well...That was going to provide some ammunition for Ollie down the track.**

**Dick smiled at Roy..."Yeah, he's ok...But you..you get to live with.." he paused, before nodding in Bruce's direction. "Him...Now that's really, really cool" said Dick.**

**"Yeah he's pretty cool...But you know...we have Bats...real ones." Roy said scrunching up his face.**

**Dick looked impressed, "You have bats...Wow...That's so...cool." Dick said.**

**"Okay, okay...enough with the cool already...My heads gonna bust if I hear that word again." Ollie laughed, walking over to ruffle Dicks hair...He was glad the two boy's had hit it off...Dick needed a friend...someone to share his interests with...Good friends lasted a life time.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ten Years Later**

**Ollie again found himself sitting by a hospital bed...Dick..as Nighwing , had been injured in a battle between the Titans and Brother Blood...Ollie looked at Dicks pale face, remembering a time.. that seemed not so long ago, when he faced this same situation with his son.**

**He thought about the man his boy had become...Even the fact that Nightwing rarely, if ever used the bow in his work any more..did nothing to dampen Ollie's pride in the young man...Dick was a product of his upbringing...Dinah had taught him to fight...Bruce had taught him all he knew about detective work..And Dick had taught himself...his acrobatic skills were second to none.**

**And Dick had taught Ollie...much more than Ollie could ever have imagined...He had taught Ollie responsibility...pride and ..Love. He loved this young man as if he was his own flesh and blood.**

**Ollie reached out and brushed a stray lock of unruly black hair from Dicks eyes...He could never keep that hair tidy..Ollie smiled at the thought.**

**Dicks eye's fluttered open, "Hey Ollie." he croaked.**

**"Hey son. " Ollie replied.**

**"How long have you been here?" Dick whispered tiredly.**

**"Since you got here son...I promised I'd never leave you when you needed me." Ollie said softly.**

**Dick smiled tiredly.."And you never have Ollie...you never have." he said drifting back to sleep.**

**End**


End file.
